Dear Harry
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: DeanHarry. Dean writes letters to Harry during the last year of the war.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Pairing the Character  
Pairing - HarryDean

**Hogwarts:** Northern Funfair  
Winter Petting Zoo: Ambrose the Arctic Fox: Feed: (prompt) Write about someone dressing warmly

**Hogwarts:** Eastern Funfair  
Advent Calendar - (object) Letterbox

**Hogwarts: **Southern Funfair  
Paper Chains: Hary/Dean  
Prompt - [Action] Writing a letter

**Dear Harry**

_Harry,_

_I hope you're okay. I keep listening to the radio, hoping for word about you. I guess no word is a good thing. Because that means you haven't been found yet._

_Stay safe._

Dean read over the letter he wouldn't ever send. He sighed. If he wasn't going to send it, he might as well put the ending he wanted to on it.

He took a deep breath.

_I love you._

_Dean_

It was almost scary to see the words written, but he didn't cross it out. Now if only he could actually tell Harry when they saw each other again. Not 'if.' 'When.' Dean was determined to survive, and he knew Harry would share that determination.

He folded the letter and put it in his letterbox for safekeeping. It was the first of many letters he'd add to the box during what should have been his final year at Hogwarts.

X

_Harry,_

_Someone supposedly spotted you. I didn't hear anything else, though, so for all I know, it could simply be a rumor, meant to scare us so we'd lose hope in ever winning the war._

_Oh, please, be a rumor._

_Wherever you are, I'm hoping you're keeping warm. I'm wearing sweatpants, a shirt, a sweater, and a jacket. It's freezing, and I'm afraid to perform a warming charm because the Death Eaters are tracking magic that doesn't belong to Pure-bloods. I'm not stupid enough to risk it just for a little added warmth._

_Are you able to eat? Are you getting any sleep? Or are you just running and fighting?_

_Be save._

_I love you._

_Harry._

Dean read his letter over. It was getting easier to write 'I love you' each time. And if he managed to say the words to Harry's face, it would be even better.

He folded the letter and put it in his letterbox.

X

The war was over. They had won. There were casualties of course, but overall, the victory outweighed the losses.

Dean saw him with the Weasleys. They surrounded one of the twins who had fallen in battle. His heart clenched at the sight of Harry's slumped shoulders.

He watched from a distance as Harry left the protective huddle and stopped at two still forms. Dean recognized them as Professor Lupin and Auror Tonks. Dean had heard something about them getting married during the war and wondered if that was simply a rumor as well.

Harry knelt next to the forms, staring at them for so long. Dean hesitated to approach him, not wanting to get in the way during his grieving. There would be time to talk to him later.

X

Dean stared at his letterbox. He opened it and pulled out the letters he had written. There were so many from those long months. He had survived the war, and it was time to be brave and go after the one who owned his heart and soul. It was time to mail them.

X

Dean looked up from his sketchpad when he heard a knock on his door. He placed it and his drawing pencil on the table and walked to the door. He gripped his wand in his hand. The war might be over, but there were still sympathizers out there. One couldn't be too careful.

He carefully opened the door, ready to shout a spell. He relaxed when familiar raven hair and emerald eyes filled his sight. He pocketed his wand and opened the door wider.

Harry smiled. "I got your letters," he whispered.

Dean swallowed passed the lump in his throat, nerves bubbling up in his stomach. "I figured that was why you were here."

"There were so many of them."

"Writing to you kept me sane," Dean explained, "even if I didn't think you'd ever read them."

"What made you decide to send them to me?"

"Didn't want to be a coward. If I could fight in a war, then I could certainly tell you that I love you."

Harry's cheeks heated up at that admission. "I'm not sure I love you. Frankly, I'm not sure I know how to love. I don't have much experience with normal things like love and romantic relationships."

Dean's heart hurt at that, but it was what he expected.

"But, I would like to find out. I'm spending time with Teddy tomorrow during the day, but would you like to possibly get together tomorrow night?"

Dean's heart raced. That was more than he ever thought would happen. "Yeah, I'd like that very much."

Harry's lips twisted in a small smile. "Then it's a date."

(word count: 766)


End file.
